


He is Mine: Various Yandere Marvel X Male Reader X Yandere Captain America

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother Steve Rogers, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Reverse Harem, Yandere, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: His name is (Name) Rogers, little brother to Steve, his brother went off to war and soon he went missing. Kidnapped and experimented on. What happened when he meets his brother again and the Avengers and many more? Who all hold obsessive love for him.





	1. Brother My Brother

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am FINALLY here with the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy!]

(Name's POV)

I smile at Natasha as we walk with each other. It has been a week since I came to shield, I was experimented on and now has heighten senses. And even though I had them for a year and have been frozen for decades. I was still adjusting to the new world, there is so much that changed. I was even issued something called an iPhone. A phone that is portable and can go anywhere. It is so strange. But I do not know if I was okay, I lost my brother and my best friend to war and years. I never knew if they were okay or if they even knew I was kidnapped.

"I have to go, I need to see someone (Name)>" Natasha say hugging me and kissing my cheek.

I blush as she is and I came to a world that accept gays in so many countries and in the country I grew up in that would do such horrible things to gay men and women. I was happy in this time period and love it, now gay woman and men can get married and have family together. I love it so much. But wish I could have told my parents, even more so my brother and Bucky. I lost that chance because I was scared. I go to my room to read a book called Harry Potter.

(Natasha's POV)

I walk down to see the new frozen out man, a lot similar to (Name), they said he was Steve Rogers. I do not know if it is the same as (Name's) brother. I walk into his room and smile at him and he looks at me. I notice he looked a lot like (Name) described him, but not so big and buff. He looked at me and I sat down.

"Hello. You are the super solider captain America."

"That is correct." He says.

"I am Natasha." I tell him. "Do you have a younger brother named (Name)?" I ask.

He looks down sadly. "I had one, by now he must be dead." He says sadly.

I swallow hard. I was protective of (Name) but if this was his brother. They deserve to see each other again.

"He is not, if this is the same, (Name) he is alive. I just need you to confirm him." I tell him pulling out my phone and showing a picture I took of him. I hand it to him and he looks at it.

(Steve's POV)

I stared at (Name) in the strange device. He had not aged a day, but he was wearing modern clothes and smiling softly. I felt tears come to my eyes and my heart race at seeing him. He was seventeen when I was drafted into the war. I then got put into the program and everything happen so fast I could not even write to him. I thought I had ruined everything and lost him. But he is still here... how?

"How, how is he here?" I ask.

"He was kidnapped and experimented on for a year, then he was frozen and abandon. He only survived from the experiments. Don't worry his health is normal, his senses are just very heightened." She tells me.

"How long has he been awake?" I ask as a smile is on my face.

"Three months." She tells me. "He misses you, I think before we send you off to that cabin, that you see him and we get him to go with you."

"I would like that." I say standing up. "Can I see him now?"

She nods and leads me down the many halls and open up a door. There I saw something I have not seen in a long time. My brother on his stomach, shirtless, in his underwear and a book in his hands. I blush harder as I look down his strong back and to his ass. I had to clear my throat. He is my brother for gods sake.

He looked up and the book was out of his hands and he tackled hugged me sobbing his eyes out. I hold him up much easier now as he hugs me so close. I could not understand a word he was saying but I am very happy he is here and I can be with him again.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS First chapter is done. (Collapses) I hope you all enjoyed and I am thinking of yet another MCU Book.

One where humans are not the only pieces on earth that has such intelligence. Where There is witches and wizards, and mermaid, were creatures, demons angels and so much more.

But there is also another story to think of two.

1: The Mcu falls into a world where no superheros exists and are fictional characters. And humans and magical/supernatural creatures lives amongst each other. .

And what supernatural creature should she be? Can be anything :D

2: Reader is a normal super smart girl, and is a huge geek/nerd and she read all the comics in the Marvel ones and gets pulled into her universe travel machine making her in the MCU and meeting heros. 

Hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	2. Reunion

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!]

(Name's) POV)

I smile as me and my brother made it to the cabin. I head inside with him and he looks around. "Don't worry, Nat already taught me how to use the newer stuff." I tell him as we set our bags down. "Want some lunch, I don't know about you but I am starving." 

"Can you make your home made pizza, it is amazing and I missed it." He tells me and I nod getting the ingredients.

"So how did you get so buff?" I ask.

"Serum, It was to help with the War." He tells me and I nod again.

"What about you, I notice your senses are higtend." He says.

I look down as I kneed the doe. "There were trying to make super spies, they ended up with me." I say, explaining to him what happen.

That is when I felt his arms wrapped around me by the waist.

"I am sorry I was not here for you." He says kissing the top of my head, and.... smelled my hair!?

"I-It is okay, you were needed." I tell him, reassuring him that this was not his fault.

"Still, I love you and should have been there."

I smile up at him. "I love you too."

(I don't think you two mean the same love. XD)

(Steve's POV)

I held my brother close, that was until I felt my erection begin to stir from his closeness and I forced myself to pull away. He looked at me.

"Pizza should be done in about twenty minutes. I brought some movies, pick out something that sounds good to you." He tells me as he puts it in the oven and starts to clean up. The more I looked at him, the more I realize how much I love him. He is so perfect, and beautiful. I need to know if I had a chance with him. In a handful part of the world it was legal to marry a family member and it is not like we would be hurting anyone. I knew here and no watching my brother that he is the one I will marry and we will have kids, adopt. Everything will be perfect. I will make sure of it.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS andother chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	3. Bruce

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am here with an update that you the Sexy Readers have helped me with. Now I am going to try and use all of your ideas. Not all in this chapter but all asap and I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter!]

(Name's) POV)

I was with my brother back at Shield and things seemed to be going bad, I was worried. Nick Fury pulled me aside and told me that I had to go and get Bruce. I smiled softly and got to work. I got on the jet and took off to find Bruce.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: The Plot for the first movie starting-

(Bruce's POV)

I was working hard when a small girl came in. The nurses told her to stay away that there is sick men and woman in here. She asked if they were a doctor and that she needed a doctor. That her father was sick and coughing, but not waking up.

I pointed to the patients on the floor. "Like them over there?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Please."

I nodded my head and run after her as she leads me to her home, but she snucked out the window of the building.

"So your the one who was assigned to make another super solider." A male voice says.

"Yeah I am, and smart of you, bringing me out to no where." I say. "And your little acting buddy? A spy? Do they really start training them that young?"

He stepped out into the light. "I am not sure, I was born before WW2." He says and I stared at his face.

He is stunning and so handsome. I wanted to take him in my arms. "What do you mean born before WW2?" He asks.

"My brother, Steve Rogers is the super solider, I was kidnapped to be made into a super Spy by Hydra." He tells me. "I was then frozen and awoke a year ago."

He nods his head. "How is that possible?" He asks.

He shakes his head. "I am not sure. My name is (Name) Rogers."

"Nice to meet you." I say. "But why are you here?"

"I am here to bring you in, Shield needs you, not as a weapon but as a scientist." He says.

"Why?"

"The world is going to go to world, against outer space terrorist, this is called the tesseract," He says showing me a photo on his phone. "It has the power to destroy the planet, we need you to track it." 

"Why?"

"It has gamma radiation, I don't know to much of it, but you are known for your study on it, we need you."

"And then what put me in a cage?" He asks.

"What? Why would we do that?"

I slammed my hands on the table. "DONT LIE TO ME!" I shout and he pulls out his gun.

"Sorry, sorry that was mean." I say as I can see the fear in his eyes and it hurt me. "I just wanted to see what you would do."

He nods his heads and looks at me shocked. "Sorry, I was nervous." He says.

I nod head. "That is okay, so lets do this where you don't use that, and I don't end this terrible for everyone."

He nods his head and puts his gun away. "Thank you. Ready to go?" He says with a smile.

I smile back and he kisses my cheek before we head out. I know that I want him as mine and mine alone. And I will do anything to make it happen. He will be mine.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS It is done and once again I will like to take everyone with their suggestiongs and ideas and I am happy for them all and hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	4. TONY!!!

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OMG I AM FINALLY BACK!!! Hello My Sexy Readers, I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!] 

(Name's) POV) 

The last Avenger to get was Tony, and I am nervous. I did not want to get him for various reasons, one he is a horn dog and two I have... A HUGE crush on him. I have no shame, I have jerked off to the thought of him more than once. I blush as I go up his elevator. Once it pulled off I looked to see a very sexy Tony Stark in nothing but a pair of boxers. OH~ The good Lord is testing me right now. Testing me to not jump Tony Stark Bones and suck on his collar bone. I shake my head and walk in. 

"Mr. Stark." I say. "Shield needs you." 

He looked at me and gave me the most sexy smile that if I was a girl my panties would drop. 

(Tony's POV) 

I looked at the mouth water sex on legs. He is just so delicious in his tight tee and jeans. I wanted to strip him of those clothes and suck on his dick until he cummed all down my throat. I lick my lips at the thought. 

"Sorry not interested." I tell him. 

"Is their anything I can do to persuade you?" He asks. 

I look at him. "Hmmm, Have a drink with me." I say. 

"Alright." He agrees and we head to my bar where I pour him a drink, then another, and another. 

Sooner rather than later he was a slurring hot sexy mess. 

"Why wont you come~" He asks as he slurs his words. 

"I will if you kiss me~" I purr out. 

He blushes but nods his heads. I smirked and take his chin in my hand and kiss him, I can tell it was one of her few firsts kiss, if not his firsts and that made me smirk into the kiss. He places his hands on my shoulders and I pick him up by the waist and hold him on my lap as he straddles it. I could feel his erection pressed into mine and I smirked as I carry him to the bedroom. I am going to make him mine~

[TONY OMG IS IT ENDING LIKE THIS WHY ME WHY!!!! XD And I have my reasons for ending it like this and you will see. But should Tony take advantage of you~ Anyways I hope you enjoyed and stay sexy!]


End file.
